


twisted

by apeunde



Category: SHINee
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apeunde/pseuds/apeunde
Summary: today, though, jonghyun can feel he’s a little more demanding — it makes his blood race under his skin.*pet play, exhibitionism





	

Jonghyun can hear the bustling movements on the corridor outside, can hear the people walk and run and chatter — but his attention shifts as he hears the click of the bathroom door lock, the hectic noises of the backstage area fading into background.

Taemin is standing before him with a grin, one that has goosebumps rising on Jonghyun’s arms and the back of his neck. He’s so close Jonghyun feels his skin against his fingers as he traces them up Taemin’s neck and into his hair, trying to draw him closer, his lips moving up to graze along his throat.

“Impatient, aren’t we?” Taemin chuckles in a low tone, and it makes Jonghyun still. He registers now that he hasn’t asked for permission, hasn’t been granted the right to touch Taemin yet, and he quickly withdraws back against the wall behind him.

“I— I’m sorry, master,” Jonghyun croaks out as he averts his eyes to the floor, feeling the shame running through his veins. He knows he should be punished for this, knows that it should have consequences — but the arousal in his system is already so intense he can barely think.

“Ah ah ah,” Taemin says, one of his fingers moving in a disapproving gestures in front of Jonghyun’s face, “I didn’t tell you to apologize, either, did I?” Jonghyun can feel the blood draining his cheeks, but the reprimand only serves to make his cock twitch in his pants. Suddenly Taemin’s hand grabs Jonghyun’s jaw tightly, tilting hsi face to make him look him in the eyes. “Don’t you want to be a good pet?”

Jonghyun whines, his hands trembling at his side with the urge to touch, to satisfy, to show Taemin he’s the best pet he’s ever had. But he knows this time, he can’t deny his master’s orders. It hasn’t been that long since Jonghyun has started getting trained, and he still feels the need to please more than to knowing to listen; but most of the time Taemin is patient. Today, though, Jonghyun can feel he’s a little more demanding — it makes his blood race under his skin.

So Jonghyun simply nods, eyes still strained on Taemin’s, and his cock throbs when Taemin’s frown turns into a satisfied smile. “Good boy. On your knees.”

Jonghyun drops down in front of Taemin immediately, eyes roaming along his body as he awaits what’s to come next. Taemin’s hands slowly unfasten his pants; Jonghyun thinks that he’s missed the tight slacks Taemin’s Danger promotions had made him wear. He doesn’t dislike their View stage outfits, on the contrary — but for moments like these, skin tight pants will always be his favourite.

Jonghyun’s eyes lock on Taemin’s erection, red and hard and leaking and he can’t help but lick his lips. He knows what’s to come, knows to make his jaw slack just a bit as Taemin pushes his tip against his lips. There’s a low hiss as Jonghyun opens his mouth to take him in.

“You take it so well,” Taemin whispers as he doesn’t give Jonghyun time to adjust, pushes in to the hilt as he watches Jonghyun splutter and choke a little. Jonghyun can feel the corners of his eyes burn, but he tries hard to breathe in through his nose, swirling his tongue around Taemin’s cock.

The pace gets out of hand quickly, Taemin pushing Jonghyun’s head against the wall behind him and thrusting in and out of his mouth relentlessly. Jonghyun moans around Taemin’s cock, his fingers curled into the material of his jeans on his thigh, trying to ground himself if only a little. The feeling of Taemin’s cock sliding in and out of his mouth with little slurping sounds makes his heart throb in his chest, makes his own erection nearly unbearable in the confinement of his pants.

One of Taemin’s hands comes down to swirl itself into Jonghyun’s hair, holding him steading as he fucks himself into his mouth. Jonghyun can start to feel his jaw burn, the tears rolling down his cheeks as he strains to keep his mouth open and the gag reflex at bay. He doesn’t manage not to choke completely, and he can hear the little flow of curses that leaves Taemin’s lips when his throat closes in around him.

“Such a good little pet,” Taemin moans as he grips Jonghyun’s hair harder, the tight hold stinging his scalp; but Jonghyun whines at the words, the arousal and satisfaction they pump through his veins better than anything he’s ever known. He can feel Taemin’s thrusts getting more erratic, searching for release, and it’s barely a minute later that Taemin comes with a shudder, deep inside his mouth.

“So lovely,” Taemin rasps as he tries to catch his breath, eyes strained on Jonghyun licking his cock clean of his cum. Jonghyun looks up, eyes red and wet, and Taemin can’t stop himself from leaning down to press a soft kiss to his lips.

“You still need a little punishment,” Taemin sighs as he tucks himself back in and fastens his pants, eyes scanning Jonghyun’s position as he fixes his hair. “No release, and you have to stay like this until the next person comes in.”

Jonghyun’s eyes widen at the words, and his lips tremble in embarrassment at the image of someone finding him like this, hair a mess, eyes and lips swollen from being fucked. Taemin only pats his hair, whispering something sweet into his ear before he turns around to unlock the door. He looks back at Jonghyun for a second before he leaves, and even the small apologetic glint in his eyes doesn’t keep Jonghyun from thinking that he’s deserved this.

And yet, for some twisted reason, the entire wait for someone coming to release him, his erection still strains hard in his pants.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this a couple of months ago but I forgot to post it?? omg


End file.
